Not Alone
by NightsCandy
Summary: Well, being the weakling I am, I fell in love with the game. I fell in love with everything about it. Sometimes I even wished that it was real, except for the whole... Dead kids... thing. I'm the kind of person that says "Be careful what you wish for," and wow, I should really listen to myself.
1. Chapter one: Dream Chaser

Not Alone

By:  
NightsCandy

Prologue

When Markiplier first played Five Nights at Freddy's, I was not interested. I tried my best to avoid it that day, but being an eleven year old alone in her house during the summer can get a bit boring. When Mark didn't upload anything else that day, I just gave in and watched the video.

Well, being the weakling I am, I fell in love with the game. I fell in love with everything about it. Sometimes I even wished that it was real, except for the whole... Dead kids... thing.

I'm the kind of person that says "Be careful what you wish for," and wow, I should really listen to myself.

Right now, it's 3:00 A.M, and I'm playing the second Five Nights at Freddy's game; it's one of my favorites because of all of the animatronics that are in it!

I'm finally "jump-scared" by Withered Bonnie, and after a string of curse words, I am brought to a mini-game. It's the one where Foxy has to run to the kids. On the third time where Foxy sees the kids die, I make him turn around and run toward Purple Guy - or Pink Guy.

"Get him!" I yell. I then laugh. I sigh as Foxy stands in front of the dead kids, and then he jump-scares me.

I honestly hate the fact that I couldn't prevent Purple Guy from pulling that shit with those kids. It just isn't fair, you know?

Finally, I decide to go to bed. I leave the game and my laptop on, since I'll probably get back to it when I wake up. It's odd when you're almost a teenager and you only need about two hours of sleep.

I turn the speakers off, spin around in my swivel chair, and hop into my bed. It's hot in my room tonight, so I don't put the blankets on. Soon, I'm asleep.

I get about six minutes of sleep before my dream explodes into white, purple, red, and yellow. It's like a peanut butter jelly and marshmallow sandwich exploded in my brain! I wake up and have what they call a "catapult awakening."

I'm a sweaty mess right now, even if I am wearing a t-shirt and shorts. My throat is dry, and my water bottle is empty. I sigh as I take my water bottle off of my nightstand and roll out of bed. As I do, a loud banging noise comes from the attic makes me jump. Bang, bang, thud.

"That doesn't sound good..." I mutter. I then shrug. "Must've been one of dad's things." Speaking of parents, did I manage to mention that mine are out for the whole summer? Smart, leaving your twelve year old daughter at home for the summer! Haha, just kidding I'm a loser with no friends.

I carefully walk downstairs, making the stairs occasionally creak. Creak, step, creeaak. It's dark in the hallway downstairs, but there are some lights on in the kitchen from the coffee machine and the fridge. I tip-toe my way in there, and refill my water bottle, purposely getting water on my arms to cool them down.

Before I can get back upstairs though, I trip over something and drop my water bottle. "Mother fucking shit...!" I mutter. I look around to see what I tripped on, but there's absolutely nothing there. "What the fuck?" I question.

All of a sudden, there's an oddly familiar laugh coming from the living room. It sounds a lot like the most hated animatronic, Balloon Boy.

I pass it off as my imagination and pull myself off of the floor. I pick my water bottle up and go up the stairs.

As I'm passing my mom's bedroom, I hear static and the occasional words being spoken. A feeling of fear fills my stomach, and I'm starting to wonder if I've finally gone insane. I try to ignore the static as I open my laptop. It shut itself off, which is actually kind of disappointing. I decide that it takes too much effort to turn it on, but I'm not tired enough to go back to bed.

After five minutes, the static continues, and I'm starting to hear footsteps all around my house. I shut my door, which usually happened when I was nine and afraid that Slenderman was going to kill me in my sleep.

Footsteps approach my door, and I hear breathing from outside. Holy shit, there is literally a person in my house and I'm alone!

The breathing continues, and I know sooner or later I'm going to have to open my door. I just can't lock myself in my room. I cautiously open my door, and guess who's there?

Foxy the fucking Pirate from Five Nights at Freddy's. Also known as Yiff Bait. I scream as I slam the door and put my back against it.

I cover my mouth to prevent myself from screaming again. How did he get into my house? Was the static in my mom's room... Mangle? WAS IT BALLOON BOY THAT FUCKING TRIPPED ME!? Who was in the attic!?

There's muffled talking outside of my door, but I still fear to open it, even if they are speaking like humans! Suddenly, there's a knock on my door.

"Lass?" THE YIFF BAIT SPEAKS. "Lass, please let me in..." He sounds really sincere, as if he's not actually going to kill me.

"No thanks, I'd rather not!" I reply.

"We're not going to kill ye, I swear!" He says, and I laugh sarcastically.

"Ah yes, and I'm over five foot three!"

"Is that seriously her?" A prissy female voice asks. "She's usually more... Not a coward." I have no idea what she means but it makes me angry!

"Ah, shut up..." Foxy mutters. "I know her better than ye do anyways." Uh, what? "Lassie, please let me in! I thought ye said that I was yer friend?"

Let me explain that. Whenever I play Five Nights at Freddy's, I usually choose I'd be best friends with in real life and who'd be my enemy. I chose Foxy as my best friend because in a way, we're a lot both close ourselves off in some way, and we're smarter than the others! I chose Purple Guy as my enemy. I didn't exactly know that Foxy would take my choosing to heart, because... He's a video game character. And an animatronic.

"Please..." He mutters. I give in and open the door, to see that Foxy and Toy Chica are standing outside of my bedroom. Foxy stares at me, as if he's surprised to see me.

I wouldn't blame him either. I have long, messy, curly dark brown hair, almond shaped honey brown eyes, and tan skin. My body is extremely skinny, but that's because of genetics. I hate it. It's not the kind of skinny you see in dirty magazines, you know? I'm not "thin but curvy in all of the _right_ places," I'm "thin every where."

"Foxy, stop staring at her and get her down stairs!" Toy Chica says, obviously getting impatient. I already know who my second enemy might be! "Hurry up!" She scoffs, and then goes down the stairs. Okay, rude.

Foxy is still staring. "I-It's amazing to finally meet ye, lassie..." He says.

Uh. "It's nice to meet you too..." I mumble nervously. This is odd.

"It's great to see the face behind the voice... I've been hearin' ye talk for so long..."

"FOXY!" Toy Chica screams from down stairs. Foxy nervously glances down the stairs, and then back at me.

"Sorry..." He mutters. "Is there any chance that ye'll go down the stairs with me?"

"HAHAH No."

Once again, he nervously glances at the steps and then back at me. Then out of no where, he picks me up. "HEY!" I yell. "I DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS!" He starts to carry me down stairs, and then he places me on the floor in the living room.

Freddy is sitting on my dad's recliner, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, and Chica are sitting on one couch, and Mangle, Toy Chica, and Toy Freddy are sitting on the other. My breath catches in my throat as the Marionette emerges from my dad's bedroom with Golden Freddy. Balloon Boy decided to take his place on the coffee table.

"Holy shit..." I whisper.


	2. Chapter two: MTV Crib

They're all just… Staring at me, as if they don't know what to say. They probably shouldn't expect me to be speaking, because I don't know what to say either.

"Uh… Hi!" I say, awkwardly waving. Some of them say hi, but the rest continue staring. "My name is Courtney, and welcome to my MTV Crib."

"What?" Chica questions. Great, first actual impression and I fucked it up.

"Never mind that!" I say. "So, uh, welcome to my home. You're not supposed to be here!" They're all staring at me in confusion. "No, seriously. Just ten minutes ago you were video game characters, and now you're in my house!" I smile, and Foxy attempts to make me feel better by smiling as well.

"What she means to say is, is that she doesn't know why we're here," He explains.

"And, there isn't a Freddy Fazbear's here in town," I add. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you guys."

They all glance around at each other, and finally Chica chimes in. "Maybe you can take care of us!"  
"Wait, what?"  
"Yeah!" Toy Bonnie says excitedly. "We can stay here until there _is_ a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"  
"Can you take care of us!?" Toy Freddy asks.

"I-I don't know…" I mumble.  
All of them quiet down as Marionette literally floats forward, standing way taller than me. They look down at me. " _I know you can do it._ " They say. " _You're braver than you think you are, Courtney._ " Their voice echoes after every word they say.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She seriously doesn't know!?" Toy Chica shouts. "We've been dropping hints all night!"

"Shut up, ye bilge rat!" Foxy hisses at her. She rolls her eyes.

" _We've been hearing you speak for over a year… We've heard about all of your experiences._ "

"Yeah, her poor parents must be paying a lot of money for that insane asylum if their daughter talks to herself!" Toy Chica chimes in rudely. Foxy threatens her with his hook, and now maybe she'll shut up.

"So you know about… That thing?" I question, referring to something that traumatized me so much that I don't want to bother speaking of it.

Marionette's expression turns into a sad one. " _Sadly, we do, and we're sorry that that happened to you._ "

"I'm not!" Toy Chica laughs a little. "The little brat deserved it!"

Everyone stares at her in shock, including me. "Do ye even know what happened to her?" Foxy asks in a low voice. Toy Chica's face turns into one of embarrassment.

"Uh… Not really."

I clench my fists in anger. "Whatever…" I say through clenched teeth. "You guys can stay. I'm going back to bed." I calmly walk away, though a hurricane is brewing inside of me.

I sit at my computer desk, trying to calm down. With everything that has happened tonight, I deserve some rest, but I can't actually bring myself to go back to bed. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and for once in my young life, I hope that it isn't someone coming up the stairs to see me.

To my displeasure, it's Toy Chica. She seems sadder than… Whatever mood she was in earlier. She stands in the doorway of my room. "What exactly happened to you that you got so mad about?"

I sigh. "Kids, get comfortable 'cause Auntie Courtney has a story." Toy Chica looks around my room for a place to sit, and she takes her place on the edge of my bed.

 _Years ago, I was at the playground. My parents had gone off to the smoking area, leaving me alone with myself and the playground equipment._

 _Suddenly, a man had pulled up. He was driving a black car from what I remember, but that's beside the point. He was wearing a black sweatshirt, ripped jeans, and sneakers. He didn't seem that harmful._

 _He followed me around the play ground for a bit, but he kept his distance. But, every time I moved closer to my parents, he got closer to me. I knew that I couldn't do anything. I felt trapped._

 _Soon, I noticed that the man was pulling something out of the pocket of his sweatshirt. Of course I didn't know what it was._

 _It was a gun._

 _I tried to run to my parents, but I wasn't fast enough. He had shot me in the shoulder and drove off._

"I was in the hospital for weeks," I say, finishing off my story. "I don't know why that guy did what he did, but…" I trail off, shrugging.

Toy Chica stares at me. "M-may I see your scar?" She asks quietly.

I shift uncomfortably. "Uh… It's not in a place where I can keep my shirt on to show you."

Toy Chica giggles. "I understand… I'm sorry that I said that earlier…" She says, looking at her plastic feet. "Most of the time I just tuned you out… I never realized that you had so much to say."

"Everyone has a story," I reply.

Toy Chica slides off of my bed and stands in the doorway. "Are you going to come back downstairs?" She asks. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions to answer!"

"Are you kidding me? You guys have a lot of questions to answer for me!" I smile as she walks downstairs. Maybe I should go back down, since I have been referring to these animatronics as my friends for over a year.

I shift awkwardly in my chair, thinking back to that day. Who was that man? I never got a chance to see his face. He had absolutely no reason to kill me, unless… He actually wanted me dead. Had he been stalking me, even before the playground?

"Lass?" Foxy's voice makes me jump. How did I not hear him come up the stairs?  
"U-uh, yeah?"  
"There's something that I've wanted to do…" He mumbles. I stare at him with a questioning look.

All of a sudden, he hugs me. Honestly, for a moment I thought that he was going to kill me!

He's holding on tightly, and I'm starting to squirm. "Do ye promise to protect those kids?" He asks.

I push him away. "What?"

"The kids," He replies. "They're not dead yet."

Of course they aren't! What kind of bullshit is this? Why am I the chosen one? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?


End file.
